


GIFT

by 1aayat4



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cute, F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Heavy Petting, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1aayat4/pseuds/1aayat4
Summary: Kyungsoo proposes that Chanyeol and her gift their virginities to each other.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	GIFT

"So.... I have a proposition for you. " Kyungsoo started casually.  
Chanyeol replied " yeah tell me".  
Kyungsoo continued now not so casually "So I was thinking since you know how you and I are both virgins and are not able to find someone to have a relationship with..."  
Chanyeol chuckled awkwardly and said " yes I am aware " He did not know where this was going.  
Kyungsoo said in a small voice avoiding eye contact. "So I was thinking how about we gift our virginities to each other. "  
There was silence for a while and then Chanyeol shouted "WHAT????!!!!!!! You want to have sex with me???"  
Kyungsoo looked at him for a sec and said in an even smaller voice " It's just a thought " and then after a breath with more confidence she said" Just think about it . Both of us are 22 and both of us can't find a single decent person to be with. Both of us desperately want to have sex but we don't want to do anything with a stranger. It makes sense that we atleast try "  
Chanyeol listened to her with wide eyes and once she stoped he said again " YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME?????"  
Kyungsoo just sighed. Chanyeol looked like he was having a brain freeze. Kyungsoo sighed again and slowly moved to cup Chanyeol's face with both her hands and made him look at her. It was a familiar action that she did often with him.  
With a soft voice she said" It's just a thought. We both are very comfortable with each other and trust each other. I don't want to wait anymore and I would be happy gifting my virginity to you . We don't have to do anything if you don't want to but I don't see the harm in atleast trying . Hmm??" Chanyeol looked like he had calmed down by then and his brain had decided to resume functioning. Kyungsoo removed her hand and sat back down.  
After taking a deep breath Chanyeol said with a frown " What if it doesn't work out?"  
Kyungsoo looked at him and smiled and said " then we will still be sexually frustrated and will be awkward with each other for a day or two but after that we will be fine. It will be like the time I saw you naked and you could not look at me straight but after two days it was like nothing happened " Chanyeol groaned at the reminder of the unfortunate incident and Kyungsoo chuckled. He looked at her and saw the small smile and the genuine look with which she was waiting for him to answer and knew that he believed her that even if it did not work out ,things won't change between them. He thought about being intimate with her and the idea did not seem as daunting as before, infact he started to see the merits of it. He has always seen her as just a friend but he cannot deny that Kyungsoo is an attractive woman and he also cannot deny that he would love to finally stop being a virgin. After all that he looks in her eyes and says" Okay yes we can try ".  
Kyungsoo was excited to hear that . She finally had someone who she wanted to have sex with and who wanted her in return . She saw no point in waiting so she lightly pushed Chanyeol with a hand on his chest untill he was sitting with his back against the couch and moved to straddle him . Chanyeol panicked seeing her move and sputtered " What right now???" Kyungsoo stilled at that. She looked at him and asked with a little whine " What's wrong with now???" Chanyeol mouth opened and closed a few times before he said " WELL I am not prepared. I don't have protection and if we are going to do this , I am going to do this right. " Kyungsoo sighed and put her head on Chanyeol's shoulder to take a breath. Kyungsoo questioned " What do you mean by doing this right ??? Do you need to see a porn video or something???? As for protection I already bought condoms and lube . "  
Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo with slight horror on his face and said witha high pitched voice" NO I don't need to see any porn videos and what the hell ? why did you already buy condoms??? What if I had said no?? "  
Kyungsoo rolled her eyes and said " Well you did not so what is the problem???" Chanyeol sighed and shook his head and put a hand on K's shoulder to stop her when she started to try and straddle him again.  
He said " I am going to take you out on a date first. We will go for movies and then dinner and then we will do whatever we will do... " he finished lamely with a slight blush on his cheeks . Kyungsoo was a little shocked to hear that. She did not think Chanyeol would want to take her out on a frigging DATE!!!! but unexpectedly a small warmth spread inside her . She looked at Chanyeol and really thought how no girl had snatched him yet?? He was tall , he was smart and he was so handsome but above all the man really had a heart of gold. Kyungsoo was getting giddy at the idea of going on a date with Chanyeol and started to hope things went well for them.  
With a matching blush on her face and pout she said" Okay I will go on a date with you but for now can we atleast kiss???" Chanyeol looked at her and after only a bit of hesitation he removed his hand which was keeping her at bay and said yes. 

This time Kyungsoo was not hasty . She slowly straddled him and gently sat on Chanyeol's thighs. His breath hitched slightly when Kyungsoo sat her plump bottom on his thighs and brought her hands up to his shoulders. There was not alot of distance between them now . Chanyeol tried to avoid eye contact but Kyungsoo cupped his face like she did earlier and smiled at him before saying" We can stop if you are not comfortable "  
Chanyeol was not uncomfortable, he was just a little shy because he never thought he would have her this close to him. Chanyeol did not want to give Kyungsoo a wrong idea. He wanted to kiss her now so he took a deep breath and allowed his hands to touch. He brought his hand on k's soft thighs. She was wearing shorts which had ridden up significantly in the position she was now in. His hand moved upwards her thighs to her hips . He sqeezed her love handles and with conviction in his voice said " I want to. " They smiled and leaned in.  
The first touch of the lips sent electric shivers down their spine and both of their breaths hitched. Kyungsoo's hand moved from his cheek to his neck. This felt right to the both of them and they could feel that in their hearts. Their lips fit perfectly together. They kissed slowly and languidly for a while , trying to get to know something new about each other and find their rythm. The first moan out of Kyungsoo's mouth was a small little thing which sparked a fire in Chanyeol's chest. He wanted to hear alot more of those cute slightly high moans and whimpers. He moved his hands slowly from her hip to her waist feeling every curve and then back again further down to her ass and gently sqeeze . That made both of them gasp. They broke the kiss for a second in which Chanyeol asked" Is that okay ???"  
Kyungsoo's breathing was slightly laboured and her cheeks were flushed and her lips were a beautiful pink color. She nodded her head enthusiastically and said" More than okay" .

Kyungsoo had only ever kissed her friend Baekhyun who had thought her how to kiss and one other person before which had been a terrible experience . Kissing Chanyeol was unlike anything before. His lips were softer than she expected and his hands kept moving ever so slowly and sqeezing ever so deliciously. When he groped her ass she gasped loudly. No one had done that before and she found out she liked it ALOT. After reassuring Chanyeol that it was okay she leaned back in to connect their lips. 

This time thier kiss was hungrier . It was faster, a bit sloppy but so good.  
Chanyeol sqeezed her ass again and pulled her closer which meant that her pussy was now directly over his hardening dick . Chanyeol could feel the warmth of Kyungsoo's pussy on his dick and Kyungsoo could feel his cock because both of them were wearing thin shorts . Kyungsoo's hips started moving . She rotated them and grinded downwards. That made Chanyeol bite down on her lower lip which made her gasp. Chanyeol took that opportunity to slide his tongue in Kyungsoo's mouth and coax her tongue to play with his.  
They were both breathing hard by that point and all their senses were wrapped around each other. They were kissing lips and sucking each other's tongues, their hand were all over each other, sqeezing groping ,pulling . They were grinding on each other and making noises of pleasure which sent shivers down their spine .  
Chanyeol was fully hard and there was a huge tent in his shorts on which Kyungsoo was grinding continuously. Kyungsoo thought of how easy it would be to just pull his shorts down and pull her's to the side and just sink down on Chanyeol's cock . She could feel how wet she was and wanted to do that so bad but remembered that Chanyeol wanted to wait . 

When Chanyeol moved his lips to her jaw she asked him " Do you still want to wait. " Chanyeol stopped hearing that and pulled back . He looked so good it made Kyungsoo whimper. His hair were a mess, pupils dilated wide , a pretty flush traveling all the way down to his neck and chest and his lips were red and swollen and glossy with salaiva . He was breathing hard and looked like he could not believe what just happened and was trying very hard to decide what to do . Kyungsoo could also not believe how carried away they got but still asked him " Do you still want to wait for that date ??". Chanyeol groaned bringing his hands to her hips to stop the little circles she was still making in his lap.  
After his breathing calmed down a bit he said "' Its the right thing to do. " Kyungsoo looked into his eyes and replied softly " The right thing to do is what ever we want to do. I want you so bad and I want you right now. You can take me to a date later but If you want to stop we stop so tell me what do you want to do??" Chanyeol leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and in the softest of voices said" I want you too" . Kyungsoo smiled at him and whispered in his ear " Take me to bed Chanyeol".

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fic. I hope you guys like it . I will add to it if I am able to write decent smut .  
> Kudos are appreciated and comment down below what you thought of it.


End file.
